Life is Strange: Burden of Proof: Episode 2
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Chloe attends a party where tragic events happen, she finds herself in serious trouble and on the run, for a crime she did not commit, she has an unexpected encounter with a runaway who soon joins her, leading them to an incredible journey with danger, self-discovery and even love. Meanwhile, Max works hard to prove Chloe's innocence, while also finding love.
1. Flight: Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter one of Episode 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews from previous Episode:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Flight**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe blinked a few times, trying to clear her sight, feeling stiff and awkward, then even more so when she saw the young man sleeping next to her, as well as the fact they were in the back seat of a worn looking car. Then she remembered all that had happened and sighed.

'_Shit, that's right, I'm now on the run, the police after me for something I didn't do...' _She thought sadly. _'This guy, Kyle Sherman, helped me escape and we just...took shelter in the first place we could.'_

Shaking her head she decided to let him sleep for now and got out the car, looking around at their surroundings. It was little more than a simple courtyard like area, with a large parking lot on one side, a large fence behind the car and large mesh fences with sheets of iron covering lower areas of said fences. She looked at the various piles of trash and then, finding the trunk was locked and curious about what was inside, she picked up a discarded crowbar.

'_Here we go.'_

So with that she got to work and soon forced the trunk open and found to her disappointment, there wasn't much inside, except a few bags of clothing. Looking from the clothes, back to the car again, Chloe thought for a moment.

'_Hmmm, could be useful though, the police are after me and are looking for me...with my distinctive appearance...' _Moving back to the front of the car and looking at the mirror, noting her blue hair, she knew she'd have to do something about this.

Making her mind up, Chloe hurried back to the trunk and grabbed some of the clothes that were about her size, and then looked around, spotting a doorway not too far away, leading towards the parking lot, it was set far enough into the building that it offered shelter from the rain and hid her from view. That was all she needed. She sighed as she noted Kyle was still asleep when she returned to the back of the car.

"Hey, wake up." She said sharply, shaking him.

He started and looked around. "Huh, what, oh...Chloe, what the…?"

He blinked, startled, clearly realizing their situation sooner than she did, yet was more than a little surprised when he saw her. Mainly her new outfit, a black long sleeve T-shirt with a skull design, a grey beanie, ripped jeans and simple boots.

"Figured we should get changed, I mean, you saw how I was running yesterday, don't wanna take that risk again." She explained. "Especially as they might have realized you were helping me...Plus, how long have you been wearing those?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, point taken."

Shaking his head he went to check the trunk as Chloe directed him and soon found clothes that would fit him too. So she waited as Kyle went to get changed, soon emerging in a red T-shirt under a blue hoodie, along with simple jeans and sneakers. He observed Chloe as he approached her, standing by the car, looking around warily. He knew the police were after her and she was trying to avoid them. However one thing was nagging at him, something he didn't understand and that was why, why the police were after her.

He couldn't get any answers from Chloe however, for at that moment she was standing by the mesh fence which also acted as a gate and allowed them entry last night, staring wide-eyed.

"Fuck, oh fuck." He heard her mutter.

He hurried over. "Chloe?"

She didn't reply, so he followed her gaze and saw that there were several police officers in the area, far too many for it to be coincidence or casual, they were looking for someone, likely Chloe.

"Shit, how do we, where do we even..." She muttered.

Kyle sighed; before looking up. "Look, the train, that's our way out, we just...need to get past all the police."

Chloe grimaced. "What choice do we have, we've gotta get over there to the train station and catch a train before it's too late...We'll have to sneak past all these cops however."

"We'll figure it out." Kyle remarked.

However he was becoming more confused and uneasy by the minute, seeing Chloe's reactions to this. He couldn't fathom why she was on the run and why the police would be after her. But right now, all that mattered was getting out of here. So, slipping out of the area they had been hiding in, praying their change of clothes would help make them less recognisable as they prepared to sneak past the police and escape to the train.

They tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, but also knew if any police officer got too close, they would recognize Chloe. So they had to be careful. Sure enough as they made their way down the street, two officers turned the corner and began walking towards them. They quickly ducked into a nearby bus shelter. The officers passed and they slipped back out, hurrying on, the rain wasn't make it any easier, especially when they had to take cover at least twice more on the way and even cross the street to avoid more officers.

"Chloe we..." Kyle began quietly.

She hissed. "I know, shit...um..."

She looked around desperately, two officers were walking towards them, but they couldn't cross the road, and there was no shelter. Then Chloe saw it, an umbrella stand. Acting quickly she pulled one out and opened it, using it to hide them from view, while making it look like they were just browsing the shop window. Kyle peeked out.

"Okay, they're gone." He told her.

Chloe nodded, closed the umbrella and put it back before they hurried onwards, crossed the street and took cover in another bus shelter. Once the path was clear again they made their way onwards once more until they reached the stairs leading up to the train station. They arrived just in time and got onto the train just before the doors closed, stopping to catch their breath.

"Holy shit, that was close."

"Yeah." Kyle gasped. "What the fuck, is going on?"

Chloe shook her head. "Let's...not worry about that now, we're runaways remember, we've gotta watch out for each other."

Kyle nodded slowly, uncertain but left it for now. They sat down in their seats and remained where they were as the train drove away, now left to the mercy of the tracks, especially as the train had a long distance route. They just hoped they'd make it safely, without any further incidents.

* * *

Max sighed as she dusted off her clothes, considering the day ahead and the challenges she faced. She was clad in a light blue T-shirt under her usual grey hoodie, simple jeans and converse.

'_This is still...God, Chloe, where are you...I can't believe you, you didn't kill her, I don't believe it.' _Max reflected. _'But how do I prove it; I need to...Rachel is still...'_

She grimaced but then heard her name being called. She turned quickly and saw Warren approaching her, as well as Kate, both dressed up for a new day. Warren in a grey T-shirt over a long sleeved white undershirt, jeans and sneakers, Kate in a white blouse, whitewashed jeans and slip-ons.

"Max, are you okay?" Kate asked. "You look a little...out of it."

Warren nodded. "Yeah, you've been so worried lately, what...what's going on?"

Max sighed. "I'm, I'm worried about Chloe. She's disappeared and, and the police looking for her, for something she didn't do..."

"Whoa Max, slow down, what exactly happened?" Warren said quickly.

Max sighed and told them all about it, Chloe being accused of murder, Chloe being on the run, the police pursuing Chloe, the issues with Rachel, as well as her belief in Chloe's innocence. There was a momentary silence before Max spoke again.

"I can't just leave this, Chloe is innocent, I know it, I just need to prove it."

Warren nodded. "Let me help Max."

"Yes, me too." Kate said, just as suddenly.

Max was shocked. "What, you mean, you guys..."

"We believe you and we want to help." Kate confirmed.

Max smiled, relieved, now she actually had some hope that she'd get to figure out the truth, before it was too late for Chloe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Flight: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 2 of Episode 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was intense :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Flight**

**Chapter 2**

The train rumbled over the tracks as Chloe and Kyle sat at their seats. Kyle gazed at the endless blur of nature whizzing past the train car, but he didn't pay a lick of attention, it was too dark anyway. Besides his mind was too preoccupied with catching up to the rapid events that had taken place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his coincidental partner Chloe crossing and uncrossing her legs. She looked about as uncomfortable as he felt.

The two of them haven't talked all that much since they had successfully snuck onto the train, but Kyle was fine with that. So far, the girl had seemed okay by all standards, but he wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

As soon as that thought occurred to him, Chloe stood. She had both legs squeezed together tight as she faced him. "Gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright," he waved her off. "I'll be here."

"Hope so," she retorted as she left. She was amusing, he had to give her that.

As she left, he turned his attention to the tiny TV at the corner of the compartment. A red flashing animation had appeared over the newscaster displaying BREAKING NEWS.

"Our breaking news of the day," the chiselled news anchor proclaimed, "comes to us from Arcadia Bay."

Kyle scoffed. Whatever 'breaking news' this was, it couldn't be anything important. He didn't know much about Arcadia Bay, but he knew it was some small town south of his. Aside from the few sports games his school and their school played, he knew that nothing happens in shitty small towns. He hung his head down to stare as his shoelaces. He swore he could see a penny under the seat in front of him.

"Police are looking for nineteen year old Chloe Price for questioning in the brutal murder of Sera Gearhardt..."

Kyle's head snapped back up to the TV. Sure enough, a somewhat blurry photo of Chloe appeared on the screen. However, there was no mistaking, it was his companion.

The news caster droned on about a tip line before moving onto the sports anchor, but Kyle was paying attention no longer. Instead, a barrage of questions flooded his brain just as the girl in question strode back into the compartment.

She sat beside him with a sigh. Kyle wiped his sweaty palms across his pants and attempted to swallow the lump that had developed in his throat, but it had run dry.

"Can I ask you something?" She said suddenly

Normally he'd reply with something sarcastic like "you just did", but now he couldn't concentrate. Now all he could muster was a simple "hm?"

She sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Like being on this train?" He queried.

"No, dumbass," she chuckled. "Why are you running away? With me of all people?"

"Uh," he muttered, off guard.

"What? Caught you watching the sports? Typical bro," she quipped.

"No, not that." He shook his head vehemently and sat up a little straighter in his seat. "I'm getting away from my family is all."

Chloe snorted. "You make it sound like a vacation."

"I wish. This stupid douche bag decided to shack up with my mom. Now I have to deal with him." Kyle remarked, snorting.

"Wait," Chloe shifted in her seat and leaned towards him. "Run that by me again. Some dude is moving in with your mom?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "She met some guy. And now he thinks he can waltz right in and take over like some dictator."

"Dude, that same shit happened to me!" She grabbed his arm to emphasize her point. "My step-douche moved in with me and my mom a few years ago! I know exactly what it's like, dude."

"Yeah," he agreed while lightly shaking off Chloe's hand. "That is weird."

Perhaps sensing something in his tone, Chloe bit her lip. It seemed she had something else she wanted to say before she lightly shook her head and slumped back in her seat. Kyle frowned before turning back to gaze out the window. Now he had even more questions with very little answers.

Kyle was jolted out of his thoughts and Chloe let out a startled yelp as the train began to slow down to a stop.

"We're not supposed to stop here?" Kyle noted.

Chloe nodded and they looked out the window as they stopped by a station in the middle of nowhere, an unscheduled stop. The reason was soon clear when they spotted the police officers on the platform.

"Shit." Chloe hissed. "God, what am I gonna do, this, they're coming on board, they..."

Kyle thought quickly, he now knew why the police were after Chloe, but was sure there was more to it than what he heard. As such he was thinking of a way to get Chloe out of this jam.

"I've got it." He said quickly. "C'mon, we need to get to the bathroom."

"What?" Chloe gasped.

Kyle shook his head. "Trust me."

Seeing the police were now getting on board, she relented and went along with his plan. They made their way to the bathroom and hid inside.

"You're kidding right, this..." Chloe began.

Kyle smiled. "Just trust me, just stay here."

They waited and Chloe couldn't help but grow more and more anxious. But then it happened, there was a knock at the door.

"Police, anyone in."

Chloe froze, they were trapped.

But Kyle remained calm, he gestured for Chloe to move closer to the wall, she did so, pressing herself against it. He then partially opened the door and peeked out, Chloe realized she was hidden from view.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked.

The officer spoke. "Sorry to bother you sir, we're searching for someone, wanted for murder...a girl..."

"Well, there's no girls in here. I'm not that kinda guy." Kyle replied.

The officer nodded. "Alright, thank you, sorry for disturbing you sir."

With that they left, Kyle held up his hand and Chloe stopped, just as she was about to move. A short while later, he spoke again.

"Alright, they've left the train."

With that they stepped out of the bathroom and Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

"My God, that was...shit, good work." She said.

Kyle nodded in agreement and they now knew they were not safe even on the train. So, when the train reached it's next proper stop, they got off, determined to find out where they were and consider their next move.

* * *

Max let out a sigh as she knocked on the door, pausing only to brush down her yellow t-shirt and jeans, as usual she wore her grey hoodie and simple sneakers too. The door was answered by David, clad in a pair of brown pants, a red and black plaid shirt and boots. The reason Max noticed David's clothes was they looked fresh, as if he'd just put them on today. This was in comparison to Joyce whom Max saw seated on the sofa, wearing a pair of light blue capris, a white T-shirt and slip-ons. Apart from the slip-ons, Joyce's clothes looked like she had slept in them. Max could also see Joyce had been having trouble sleeping and it was obvious why.

"Joyce..."

She looked up and managed a tight smile. "Max, it's good to see you. You...well, I'm sure everyone's heard by now, Chloe..."

"I know Joyce, I've heard, I still can't believe it." Max replied sadly.

"You must know it's not true." Joyce burst out. "Please Max, if nobody else, surely you can see..."

"Of course I do." Max confirmed; relieved that Joyce believed fully in Chloe's innocence.

She heard David sigh and looked up at him, his words however surprised her.

"I wish it was that easy...but the evidence is against Chloe." He said.

Max heard this with amazement, David clearly believed in Chloe's innocence too, or wanted to believe in it. But he was right, if everything Max had heard about the evidence the police had was true, it didn't look good for Chloe. Now she was even more determined, she would get to the bottom of this and find answers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Flight: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 3 of Episode 3, bit of a time skip here, about two weeks, up until this chapter it was early autumn, now we're at mid-autumn,enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Flight**

**Chapter 3**

Stepping out of the dorm, clad a black T-shirt under her classic grey hoodie, simple jeans and sneakers, Max sighed, still thinking.

'_I can't believe this, I need to keep looking, I can't give up. But...it's been two weeks and still, still not been able to find anything that could help Chloe.'_

It was true, she had found absolutely nothing to help Chloe so far, but not for lack of trying.

"Max!"

She started before looking up and saw it was Rachel. The girl was approaching her, glaring, clad in a pair of ripped jeans, boots and a purple T-shirt that had the hem tied to show a little of her stomach.

"Rachel, you…?" Max began.

But Rachel's glare stopped her as she stood in front of Max, looking furious.

"What's this I've been hearing about you, looking into my mother's murder, trying to..." She began, her anger actually making her stumble over her words. "You're trying to stand up for _Chloe_!"

Max stepped back. "I am trying to get to the truth Rachel, it's..."

Rachel shook her head. "We already know the truth, the evidence proves it, Chloe killed my mother and you...you'd betray me and side with her!"

"Rachel..."

But Rachel didn't listen, she simply turned and left. Max sighed sadly before tensing.

The reason being the familiar voice behind her. "Aww, what a shame, looks like your little friends are all falling apart, ruining your friendship with Rachel because you support a murderer."

Max turned, glaring at Victoria who stood, clad in a pink cashmere sweater, denim shorts with stockings and slip-ons. She was flanked as usual by Taylor and Courtney, clad in black pants, a dark green loose fitting shirt and slip-ons and a pair of capris, a white crop top and slip-ons respectively.

"Chloe is not a murderer." Max snapped. "And I will prove it."

She turned and stalked away, ignoring the laughter of Victoria and her crew as she did so, swearing she would find the truth, refusing to give in.

* * *

The two scrambled to escape, having had another close call the police. Kyle allowed himself to be pulled along by Chloe, adrenaline spiking through his veins. He started to come to a stop before Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him through a building site.

Kyle shook himself out of her grip and hunched over to collect his breath. "I think we've lost them by now, Chlo," he managed to squeeze out between breaths.

He could see Chloe grimace. "Well, I'd hope so. I was worried after dragging your slow ass behind me," she cut back.

Kyle frowned. Chloe glanced in every direction, looking for signs of pursuit. The dye had all but died in her hair, returning the shade to a rather pleasing shade of auburn brown. The lack of dye made her seem vulnerable, almost more... human.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle huffed between gulps of air.

"What is it?" Chloe shot back. She peered around the corner of a building, presumably to check for police. Kyle watched her anxiously.

"Why are the police after you?"

"Because I ran away, dumbass." She shot back.

Kyle shook his head. "That's not the main reason. The police aren't after me. They're after you. You're over eighteen, right? The police wouldn't be after you because you simply ran away."

Chloe looked back at him with a fierce look in her eyes. "It's none of your business."

"It is my business," he fired back. "You don't have to lie to me. I already know."

Chloe's eyes widened as he explained what he saw on the train. She shook her head vehemently and ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't do anything!" she shrieked.

She shuffled backwards and tripped. Kyle fidgeted before reaching out a hand. "Chloe, I-"

She shot back up to her feet and knocked his hand away. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Sherman!"

Kyle watched her go in shock his feet rooted to the ground beneath him. Once the surprise wore off, his hand feel limply to his side. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and two words fell out.

"Believe you."

Kyle closed his eyes then and backed against the nearest wall. He found some comfort in the action. He opened his eyes to the sky and pondered what he was going to do next.

And that's when he heard the scream.

Reacting at once, Kyle ran in the direction Chloe had gone. He looked around frantically, trying to find her.

"Chloe, Chloe!" He called out.

Then finally, he heard her reply, sounding panicked. "K-Kyle?!"

He followed her voice and then froze when he found her. "Holy shit..."

She grimaced and shook her head. "That all?"

He had to admit, he was impressed she could still sound snarky in her current situation. He wasn't sure exactly what had led up to this situation, but Chloe was currently forced to squat on the ground, as her right leg had slid into a gap between two cement blocks and become trapped. Going by the rips visible on her jeans, as well as the telltale redness, she had been injured in the process.

"How'd this happen?" Kyle gasped as he knelt down next to Chloe.

She shook her head. "Fuck if I know, I was just trying to find my way through this damn building when suddenly, my foot just slips out under me and next thing I know, I'm stuck like this...Tried to pull it out, but..."

She grimaced and Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I can guess what you're gonna say. Hmmm..."

He looked around, trying to figure out a way to get Chloe's leg free. Finally he looked closely at the blocks and noticed something, quickly grabbing a nearby discarded steel pipe.

"Hey whoa, what are you doing?"

"These blocks aren't completely solid, that's how your leg slipped in." Kyle remarked. "If I can break some of them away with this, it'll make space for you to get out."

Chloe bit her lip. "Fuck it, go for it, just be careful."

Kyle nodded and quickly got to work.

It had been easier than Kyle had suspected and before long Chloe's leg was free. They quickly got to work, examining her wound. Luckily it wasn't deep and, while it had cost them the last of their money, they had been able to buy medical supplies which would help them. Kyle quickly began working to do what he could to try and treat and bandage Chloe's leg injury.

"Chloe, what I was trying to say back there was, I believe you." He suddenly remarked. "Please, just talk to me, tell me why the police are after you, why you're suspected of, murder?"

Chloe was startled and did not reply for quite a while, mainly due to shock of Kyle actually taking her side.

But then she let out a slow breath. "I...I don't remember exactly what happened, only that I was at a party, I was drugged and when I woke up...This woman I knew, the birth mother of a...friend of mine, was dead. I was incriminated and the police saw me fleeing the scene...But I know I didn't kill her. I just..."

"That's all I need to know Chloe, I'm sure there's some way to clear your name, but..." Kyle began.

Chloe laughed mirthlessly. "Do you even know what police are really like. Trust me, they don't care about that, as far as they're concerned, I'm guilty and that's all, nothing can change that."

Kyle sighed sadly but nodded, finally they both stood up, Chloe slightly unsteady.

"It's not perfect, but I can use it." She confirmed.

So, despite this, they continued onwards, determined to keep moving, to find somewhere else, before the sun fully set and they were trapped outside.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Flight: Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 4 of Episode 2, the last chapter of this Episode, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and I wouldn't count on it, cops aren't famous for admitting they are wrong.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 2: Flight**

**Chapter 4**

Max bit her lip, smoothing down her jeans and pink Jane Doe T-shirt, again wearing her grey hoodie and converse, she gazed intently at the laptop screen in front of her.

"Do you...have anything yet Warren?" She asked.

He was seated next to her on the bed, also checking his laptop.

He sighed and shook her head. "Nothing new really, just the same as you by the look of it."

He looked over, checking her laptop screen, he too was dressed in simple jeans and sneakers, with a blue T-shirt over a red long sleeve shirt. They were looking into everything they could about the case. Sadly due to it being an ongoing investigation and them not wanting to resort to 'certain measures' they could only focus on news reports and anything in the public domain.

"Still, we know what charges there are against Chloe and the evidence too..." Warren remarked. "Yet, something about this feels off, I don't get it."

Max nodded. "Yeah, it's like there's evidence missing...Maybe if, there might be something at the crime scene itself."

Warren smiled. "That could work, it...it'll likely be deserted though."

"I know but, it's worth a shot, right?" Max replied.

"Yeah, true." Warren agreed. "It's a possibility, but...we don't even know where this place is. Did Chloe tell you where she was going to party that night?"  
Max grimaced, she actually couldn't remember. But it was their only chance, they just needed to find the place.

* * *

Chloe and Kyle both sighed, wondering who would speak first, having just formed their plan. They had reached another town and were currently outside a store, but they had no money left, which gave them only one option, one Chloe had proposed. They'd have to steal what they needed.

"I don't like this," Kyle announced.

"I know you don't." Chloe stood up from the curb she and Kyle were sitting at. She gazed down at him almost amusedly. "You don't like a lot of things. And I know this is a bad idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Desperate times," Kyle echoed morosely.

"Hey, chin up." Chloe grabbed his chin and teasingly lifted it. "Just keep watch. I'll be back in no time flat."

She smirked one more time before removing her hand.

"I'll be here."

"I sure hope so." Chloe winked before briskly passing him. Kyle heard the chime of the door as she breezed inside. He distractedly rubbed the spot on his chin where she touched.

As he did so, his mind wandered to Chloe. They had been through a lot in the relatively short time they travelled together. And, albeit reluctantly, he found himself starting to like her as more than a companion.

He shook his head, trying to shoo away the thoughts. They would only depress him. There wasn't any possible outcome they could be anything more than runways, unless, he chuckled, they managed to get to another country, like Canada.

"Boo!"

Kyle jumped off the curb with a yelp. Chloe's hand fell from his shoulder as the brunette sniggered.

"Why?" Kyle whined.

Chloe pantomimed wiping a tear from her eye. "Man, you should've seen your face!"

"Not cool!" he continued to protest.

"Whatever," Chloe replied, all smiles. "I couldn't get much out of there, but it should be enough to last us a few days. We should get out of here, though, before someone gets suspicious."

Kyle could only nod, still mildly upset he'd let himself get snuck up on. Nevertheless, he followed in step with Chloe as they strolled somewhat aimlessly down the street. Chloe was still mildly chuckling from her prank. Kyle responded by shoving his hands in his pockets, pretending to ignore her, which only added to Chloe's mood.

Out of nowhere, Chloe produced a small bag of chips. She extended them out to Kyle which he gladly took as a peace offering. The two smiled as they continued to stroll.

The bliss was short lived. The two had circled another store, this particular one loaded with a television display. All the TVs were tuned into the same channel, and Kyle stopped dead in his tracks when he made out the figure on the screen.

"Whoa!" Chloe stopped mid-step. She circled back to Kyle, who had stopped dead in his tracks, stunned by the television. "Who's the broad?"

The woman on the screen was in fact his mother. She wore a purple collared shirt, brown pants and sneakers. The tagline read his information: his name, and his age, as well as his school photo with his mother's number. Cindy pleaded with him to come home.

Kyle felt his heart twist in his chest and fall somewhere to the pit of his stomach. Then, putting his hand on Cindy's shoulder was Craig. He wore a dark green button up, jeans and brown shoes. His face an unreadable expression, almost a lack of any expression at all. Kyle's teeth ground together and his stomach tightened in unease.

Chloe glanced at the screen and read the tagline. She saw the name and photo and the dots connected in her head. "Oh..."

Kyle felt a hand on his wrist. He tore his eyes away from the screen and to his companion.

"C'mon," she mumbled softly. "Let's get moving."

"Okay," he replied.

He allowed himself to be pulled away.

However, as they rounded the corner, they encountered another problem, namely a trio of police officers, heading the other way, who just happened to see them at that moment.

"Crap." Chloe hissed.

Kyle didn't need to even think. "C'mon."

With that he began to run, pulling Chloe along with him, she followed without any prompting, the police could be heard behind them, first a shout, then the pursuit. It was clear right away that they had identified Chloe and knew she was wanted.

'_Wonder what they think of me, that's...if they realized who I am, if they know I'm a runaway...' _Kyle wondered briefly.

They continued to run however, only just managing to stay ahead of the police, until they finally reached a nearby train station. Running desperately, trying to get away, Kyle and Chloe were panting for breath, desperately attempting to cross the train tracks. But Chloe was struggling due to her injured leg, as they attempted to climb up the other side onto the station. Then, as it began to close in, they heard it loudly, the sound of a trains horn.

"Shit!" Chloe cried, trying to pull herself up, but her leg flared up in pain. Kyle had already managed to climb up and was now trying to help Chloe.

"C'mon Chloe, c'mon!" He desperately attempted to encourage her.

He had a hold of her arms and was trying to pull her up while she also tried to get herself up onto the platform. They could see the train, it was rapidly closing in, the train station was closed, but trains still passed through, without stopping. They also knew the police were closing in and would soon arrive and catch them, if the train didn't finish them off first.

Chloe let out a grunt and gave one more effort to climb, Kyle pulled as best as he could and finally Chloe made it up onto the platform, just in time as the train then passed.

Kyle let out a shaky breath. "Holy shit, that was too close."

"Fuck, yeah." Chloe remarked. "C'mon, we...we need to keep going."

It was clear Chloe was still in shock at her close call, which was why she wasn't freaking out yet. Still Kyle agreed and they quickly hurried along, leaving the station for the nearby woods, trying to disappear from sight before the police arrived, therefore unable to find them.

**Epilogue**

Fleeing into the nearby woods Kyle and Chloe finally stopped and tried to catch their breath, leaning against two nearby trees. Kyle looked away, distant and clearly worried, no doubt affect by what he had seen on the TV. Chloe gently touched his shoulder and nodded, trying to reassure him.

At Blackwell Max and Warren sat in the dorm courtyard, checking their laptops, trying to find anything at all that could help them prove Chloe's innocence.

Kate stood, clad in a pink T-shirt with an angel design, brown pants and simple flats, talking to Rachel, who wore all black, leggings, a T-shirt and boots. Rachel glared, trying to remain angry. But she was struggling to do so as Kate tried to appeal to her, to reconcile her with Max and convince her of Chloe's innocence. Rachel struggled to maintain her anger, simply because it was Kate she was facing.

**Next time on Burden of Proof**

Kyle and Chloe sat on the sofa, still taking in their surroundings, the strangely opulent but dirty house, setting down glasses they had just drunk from on the coffee table in front of them. They were talking with a trio of men when suddenly Chloe struggled to talk. Kyle leapt to his feet, shocked, watching as Chloe passed out. Kyle turned to face the men, before he too struggled to talk and then passed out himself.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
